The present invention concerns a method and device for watermarking an image comprising at least three components.
It also concerns a method and device for detecting a signature inserted in an image comprising at least three components.
The invention is situated in the field of watermarking, images comprising several components such as for example color images. These watermarking techniques can for example be used for protecting copyright on a digital image.
The watermark inserted in an image must amongst other things be robust to the various manipulations of the image. Such manipulations are for example compression thereof.
The watermark inserted in an image must also be imperceptible in order to preserve the quality of the image.
In the French patent application filed under the number 0304592 by the present applicant and not yet published there are described a method and device for watermarking a colored image by vector approximation, taking account of its color dimension.